


Evil

by tuai



Series: Ya no somos invencibles (extras) [4]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Karaoke, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces le resulta difícil encontrarse con Dan en situaciones sociales y no querer quitarle la ropa con los dientes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil

**Author's Note:**

> _Abril 2009_

Chuck se recolocó el cuello de la camisa y llamó a la puerta con un nudillo. Había dejado la limusina a la vuelta de la esquina, y volvió a echar un vistazo para asegurarse de que seguía allí. No tardaría mucho, pensó, un par de minutos nada más. Volvió a llamar, esta vez al timbre. Era un timbre antiguo, que sonaba a casa señorial, no como los timbres modernos, que eran un zumbido irritante. El de casa de Nate era realmente un par de tubos metálicos en una pared en el hall, que se golpeaban cada vez que accionaban el timbre. Chuck y él jugaban de pequeños a hacerlos sonar para luego esconderse tras una cortina, una y otra vez, sólo para ver entre risas cómo ama de llaves iba hasta la puerta y la encontraba vacía. La vida era mucho más sencilla con nueve años, pero ellos siempre fueron unos cabrones crueles.

Nate abrió la puerta.

-Llegas tarde, ya hemos hecho los equipos –y, al ver su cara de desconcierto, añadió-: espera, ¿a qué vienes?

Chuck entró en el recibidor, y oyó voces en el salón.

-¿A qué crees que vengo?

-A jugar al SingStar, ¿no? Te lo dije el otro día.

Echó una mirada a través de la puerta abierta, y se encontró a Vanessa y Serena, frente al televisor de Nate, con micrófonos en las manos. Chuck abrió la boca, la cerró y frunció el ceño.

-No, Nathaniel. No.

-Nate, te toca –oyó decir a Serena, ajena a la presencia de Chuck.

-Que la cante Dan por mí –respondió, y las chicas se rebelaron a gritos de no es justo, él es el que canta bien>>. Nate se volvió a girar hacia Chuck-. ¿Qué quieres?

Chuck estaba muy ocupado con lo que pasaba en el salón. Apareció Dan con dos botellines de cerveza en cada mano, y le dio uno a cada una. Se giró buscando a Nate para darle el suyo, y vio a Chuck parado a su lado. Sólo se miraron un segundo, porque Dan se dio la vuelta bruscamente como si hubiera visto un fantasma, y se llevó la botella a la boca, vaciando la mitad de un trago.

-¿Chuck? –dijo Nate, haciendo que volviera a aterrizar en el mundo.

-Me dejé aquí el cargador del móvil.

-Ah, sí. Mi madre lo puso en… ¿Para eso has venido?

-Sí. ¿Puedes buscármelo? –preguntó, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Es el tipo de cosa para la que mandas a Arthur.

-Estaba en el barrio, ¿de acuerdo?

Volvieron a llegar voces desde el salón.

-Dan, ¿te gusta esta o cambiamos?

-La que sea –contestó él, con tono nervioso-, me da igual.

Chuck fue capaz de evitar volver a mirar a través de la puerta.

-Vale, voy a buscarlo. Pasa y siéntate –le dijo, empujándole dentro del salón-. Tómate una cerveza.

-Señoritas –saludó, deliberadamente despectivo-. Bonito pasatiempo. ¿Luego jugaréis al _bridge_? 

Serena y Vanessa levantaron la mirada al oírle. Dan se limitó a mirar fijamente la tele. 

-Sí, si quieres puedes apuntarte a eso, que es mucho más cercano a tus intereses –dijo Nate.

- _Touché_ –fue toda la contestación de Chuck. Cogió un botellín de la mesa y lo vació en dos tragos.

-Esa cerveza era mía –oyó decir a Dan, que seguía sin mirarle. Si ese era su concepto de disimular y mantener las apariencias, no quería saber cómo era su interpretación de estoy pasando el peor momento de mi vida, tratando de que no se note que me acuesto en secreto con la persona que acaba de entrar en la habitación>>.

-Siéntate, Chuck –dijo Serena, y le obligó a ocupar un sitio en el sofá. Dan y Vanessa estaban de pie, uno a cada lado frente a la tele.

- _Interpol_ –exclamó Nate, echando un ojo a la pantalla antes de salir del salón hacia el pasillo, absolutamente ajeno a todo lo que pasaba, como era habitual en él-. ¿No es ese el grupo que te gusta, Chuck? Deberíais dejar que la cantara él -bromeó.

Vanessa le ofreció su micrófono ribeteado de rojo, tentativamente. Chuck lo rechazó, negando categóricamente con la cabeza. Serena pulsó algún botón en el mando y empezó la canción, con una potente línea de bajo. Dan se iba poniendo pálido por momentos. La canción era _Evil_ , y la última vez que Chuck la oyó acabó tamborileando los dedos al ritmo del bajo en el esternón desnudo de Dan. 

_Rosemary_ , tronó la televisión, con la voz de Vanessa acompañando suavemente. Serena dio un golpecito en la pierna de Dan con su pie descalzo, y él pareció volver en sí.

-Perdón, perdón. ¿Podemos volver a empezar? –dijo.

-Joder –se quejó Vanessa. Serena accionó tres o cuatro botones y la canción empezó de nuevo.

 _Rosemary…_ , otra vez, ahora también con la voz de Dan, un poco temblorosa pero agradable. No tan grave como la del cantante, pero casi siempre bien entonada; algo menos furiosa, mucho más cálida. Su pie derecho golpeaba el suelo rítmicamente, y la mano que no sujetaba el micrófono hacía ese gesto que Chuck había aprendido a reconocer, esa pequeña manía nerviosa inconsciente de acariciar su dedo corazón con la uña del pulgar, de arriba a abajo una y otra vez. 

Vanessa no cantaba mal, pero en ese momento era irrelevante. 

_Heaven restores you in life_.

Se inclinó hacia Serena y, susurrando pero tratando de que sonara desaprobatorio, preguntó:

-¿Desde cuándo hacéis esto?

-Sólo lo hacemos de vez en cuando, porque Nate quiere volver a ganarse a cierta personita –añadió en un susurro, señalando a Vanessa con la cabeza-. Al principio era Brooklyn contra UES, pero en Brooklyn cantan mucho mejor –se rió-. Ahora somos chicas contra chicos. Si conseguimos que Blair ceda, puedes apuntarte para la próxima.

 _It took a lifespan…_ Cuando llegó el estribillo, la voz de Dan ya no temblaba, y empezó a mover los hombros al ritmo de la música, inconscientemente. No fallaba ni una palabra de esa letra rapidísima que Vanessa rellenaba con _lalalas_ , como si hubiera cantado esa canción cientos de veces.

Chuck no podía evitar imaginarle desnudo. Había visto demasiadas veces la forma de los músculos de su espalda en tensión, y ahí, intuyéndolos bajo la camiseta blanca, tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa malévola. También ese puño cerrado en torno al micro, y el perfil de los labios moviéndose ligeramente, y la lengua con la que se los humedecía entre estrofa y estrofa. Todo tenía un significado distinto.

 _You’ve come to love me lightly, yeah you’ve come to hold me tight_ , y la voz de Dan se quebró ligeramente, pero lo suficiente como para que Chuck se diera cuenta.

Nate volvió en ese momento, con el cargador del móvil de Chuck en la mano. Él se levantó y se acercó para recogerlo.

-¿No te quedas un rato?

-No creo que Humphrey pudiera soportarlo –dijo, en un tono suficientemente bajo para que solo Nate le oyera-. Y yo tampoco.

Él le miró, y luego a Dan, que seguía cantando sin inmutarse.

-Ya sé que no sois precisamente amigos, pero los dos sois personas civilizadas, no vais a saltar sobre la mesa para mataros.

Chuck sonrió con condescendencia.

-Nathaniel, llevo algunos meses acostándome con él.

Nate tuvo un asomo de sonrisa, y volvió a mirar a Dan, que ya había terminado la canción sin superar su propio récord, y luego a la cara absolutamente seria de Chuck. Entonces estalló en carcajadas.

-Si, Chuck. Vale.

Chuck se acercó hasta Dan y le quitó el micrófono de las manos, ante la mirada atónita de los demás y del propio Dan. Le besó sin dudar un segundo. Le estaba besando, y Dan se revolvía incómodo tratando de apartarle, tratando de escapar de sus manos, que le tomaban de la nuca y de la cadera mientras su lengua se veía atacada por la de Chuck, insaciable. Chuck presionó con su pierna la ingle de Dan y, con un gemido que murió antes de salir de su boca, cedió ante él, y le clavó sus huesudos dedos en la espalda. Vanessa ahogó un grito. Las manos de Dan bajaron inconscientemente hasta la cinturilla de los pantalones de Chuck, buscando la hebilla del cinturón como si sus manos fueran organismos autónomos, demasiado acostumbradas a hacer ese movimiento. Chuck se apartó un segundo a tomar aire y a sonreír con suficiencia, antes de que Dan volviera a atrapar sus labios y, tirando del cinturón hacia sí, le acercara más aún a su cuerpo con un gruñido ronco.

Todo eso sucedió muy vívidamente en la mente de Chuck, en una décima de segundo. De nuevo en el salón de casa de Nate, sin alterarse, replicó:

-Como quieras –y se encogió ligeramente de hombros-. Me voy, tengo a Arthur esperando. Señoritas –se despidió, en voz más alta; y con una leve inclinación de cabeza, añadió-: Daniel.


End file.
